The Discovery
by keeganmegson
Summary: Poppy and her team were new to Beacon. Poppy's past keeps haunting her. Team RWBY and JNPR try to help her overcome her fear of fighting in order for her to become a huntress. Rated T for later in the story. (This is my first fanfiction that I have published, so I apologize if it is not good) [I will try an upload new chapter when i have time during my Sixth Form studies]
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story including my OC team. I shall call the people who read my stories my Keglets.**

Poppy was at her house, playing alongside her best friend Iris and her parents Her older sister Magnolia was at Lavenders, as they had been planning a sleepover for months. Her parents had informed her that they were going on a mission the following day with Ozpin and Glynda. Poppy was upset at first until Iris knocked on the door, which was a few hours before hand. Half way through the game, there was a knock on the door. Her mother excused herself and answered the door. As the door was wide enough to reveal her body Poppy's mother was struck by an arrow to the heart. As her mom hit the floor, Poppy's father ran to his wife calling her name. However, as he sat next to her, he was hit with an arrow. Poppy cried out for her parents before running to their aid.

"No Poppy," cried Iris. She ran and grabbed her before she got to the door. "It's too dangerous for you. Do you want to be killed to?" Poppy shook her head, her tears making waterfalls down her cheeks. She looked at her parents. Her mom was lifeless. Her own red hair was spread out over the floor. Her blouse blood-stained as an arrow stuck out of chest, out of her heart. Her father had fell and landed next to his wife. His arm had fallen over her so it looked like he was embracing her in a hug. A single arrow stuck out from his own chest, killing him instantly. He was lying in a pool of blood as the collected blood from himself and his wife has made a puddle under the pair. Poppy was hysterical. She ran from iris' arm, grabbed her weapon and ran from the house. She was going to find the person responsible for her parent's death. A few moments after leaving she heard the shouts of Iris, who was a little older than herself.

"POPPY, IT'S TOO DANGOURUS!" his voice screaming to get her attention

"HOW AM I MEANT TO STAY IN THE HOUSE AND DO NOTHING? MY PARENTS HAVE JUST BEEN KILLED BEFORE MY EYES, IRIS!" she called back, her tears falling violently. Iris eventually caught up with her.

"I know Poppy. I was there, but you can't just go after them. What if they get you too? How will I live without you, my best friend?" tears began to collect in his own eyes. Poppy collapsed on the ground. Iris went down to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry Iris." She cried. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Grimm came running towards them. Iris jumped up and began to fight it. Poppy was too weak from crying. The Grimm tossed Iris aside as began to attack Poppy. Poppy just sat there and took the hits. Suddenly a girl in a cape, wielding a scythe came and began to fight the Grimm herself as Iris was unconfused from banging his head as he landed. Poppy was lying on the ground crying due to the pain of losing her parents and the injuries she had sustained by the Grimm.

A few days later Poppy woke up in a hospital bed with Magnolia, Lavander, Iris and the strange girl were at her side. Everything in her memory was a blur.

"What happened?" she asked. Pain was everywhere. She tried to sit up but the pain was unbearable.

"You got hurt pretty bad sis" explained Magnolia. It looked she had been crying for a long period of time.

"How long have I been in here?" Poppy eventually managed to sit up a little.

"Three days. We didn't think you would wake up so soon after the sort of beating you took" the strange girl explained how Poppy had blacked out minutes after she was attacked. The injuries she had sustained were serious. A nurse came in with a clipboard which contained the injuries Poppy had and the medication and treatment she had received.

"Would you like to know you injuries now?" asked the nurse after righting something down. Poppy nodded.

"You have damage to your legs, spine and neck. It would be a miracle if you are able to walk again. You also have a few scars on your left arm, which may not fully heal. You also have a broken arm." The list of injuries was serious. Poppy began to cry. She may never to be able to walk again. Just then a familiar face came into the room. Ozpin, her parents' team mate.

"Hi Poppy. I heard about your parents. I'm so sorry. How are you coping?" he asked, a grieving and worried look was on his face.

"I'm traumatised, it happened in front of my eyes" Poppy began to cry hard. "I should be in here. I should be doing stuff for their funeral. They are having a funeral right?" Ozpin nodded.

"My school and I are planning everything. We've had help from your sister so we got some things right." Poppy was, in a way relived. She was glad that she didn't have to do much. "You just need to worry about recovering" Ozpin sat next to the strange girl.

"Professor Ozpin is right. I'm just glad I got there when I did, or you would be dead" the girl explained.

"Thanks…?" Poppy didn't know her name.

"I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose. I'm a student at Beacon and the leader of team RWBY" Ruby explained.

"Her and her team are the strongest at beacon. You're lucky it was one of that team you got" Poppy thanked Ruby and told everyone that she was tired. The nurse then told everyone to leave to give her some peace.

A week later, Poppy attended her parent's funeral in a wheelchair. She had been discharged a few days before with the condition she returned every few days for check up's. Everyone told her and Magnolia how sorry they were. Poppy couldn't stop crying throughout the ceremony, whereas Magnolia didn't shed a tear. The funeral lasted all day as a lot of people wanted to show their respects. During the day Ozpin gave a speech to everyone in respect of his fallen team mates.

"Poppy and Magnolia's parents were brave, strong and loving people. As well as being great parents, they were great huntsmen. They were part of a team that relied on their strength and cunning plans" Then he announced something Poppy had never thought he would say.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. I know some of my friends were waiting for the next chapter. [Blame Sixth Form****] Thanks to the people who reviewed and read my last chapter. I have taken into account the criticism and I will try and make my others chapters and my other fanfictions better. **** To try and improve, I looked up different words for said and there is a **_**LOT**_**! **

"Because their parents were skilled in the field, I believe both Poppy and magnolia have potential and talent. Therefore, I am willing to take them under my wings and train them to become exceptional huntresses and to look after them." Poppy was awestruck. Since she was released from hospital she had a fear of fighting as she also had a fear of death. She also had the problem of her not being able to walk. She was stuck in a wheelchair until a miracle happened which help her to walk again. She looked at Ozpin. Ozpin smiled at her. The death of her parents ran through her head. Was he serious? At the end of his 'speech' Ozpin walked over to where Poppy and her sister were sitting.

"I am serious. I want you two to attend my school." He glanced over at Iris and Lavender. "I wouldn't mind them coming too. I know how much you depend on Iris now." Poppy smiled. She had been relying a lot on iris, not just because he was their but because she had a funny feeling about her sister. For some reason poppy didn't trust her Magnolia.

"Thank you, Ozpin" thanked Iris, overhearing the conversation.

"You can attend now, but it will mean you have to stay an extra year before you graduate" warned Ozpin. He knew that Poppy and her friends were a year younger than the girls who made team RWBY. "Do you remember Ruby, from the hospital?"

"Yeah, she helped me out" answered Iris.

"Well, if you were to attend Beacon, I would but you under the protection of Ruby and her team." informed Ozpin. "Iris, may I talk to you for a minute?" Iris nodded, leading Ozpin to a quieter place.

Poppy looked over at Lavander, their team leader.

"Please Lavender." begged Poppy. She desperately wanted to go to Beacon. She wanted to have the same education her parents did, despite her disability.

"OK" agreed Lavender, who also had her heart set on Beacon.

"What are you trying to say Ozpin?" asked Iris.

"Just like I said. I have reason to believe that the people or persons responsible for the murder of Poppy's parents were after Poppy." Iris was defumuled. Who would want to go after Poopy and why?

"You had better be right Ozpin" Iris looked over to his friends. "Because it looks like they are going to take you up on the offer to go to Beacon." Ozpin nodded. He understood fully. He had vowed, in front of everyone who attended the funeral that he would look after Poppy and Magnolia in the absence of their parents.

"I have sworn to protect them as if they were my own. I promise Iris. That is why I want you to come to. Not just to look after Poppy, but to also make sure I'm doing my job." Ozpin trusted Iris because Poppy did.

"Fine. But if you do one wrong thing, I swear to god, I will hurt you" warned Iris.

Two days later Poppy, Iris, Lavender and Magnolia were on the airship heading to Beacon Academy. Ozpin told the team that a team would be waiting for their arrival at the main doors of the school.

"I have sent four girls to meet you. They are the strongest team in the school. They may be second year students but they are strong and they will help to protect you. They are Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Team RWBY." Iris wasn't convinced at first but Poppy reassured him by reminding him that Ruby was the one who had saved them both.

As they exited the ship Ruby came running up to them. She was small, younger than her team mates by at least 2 years, meaning Ruby was a year younger than Poppy. She had short brown hair that looked like it included red highlights. She wore a dress that bared her emblem. She wore a cape that covered her weapon that was attached to the back of her dress. Her boots were lased with red laces as they escalated up to the middle of her leg. Poppy looked at the other girls.

"This is my team, Weiss, Blake and my sister Yang" introduced Ruby, noticing Poppy look at them.

The girl who had been introduced as Weiss was also wearing a dress that looked as white as snow. Her hair was tied into a high pony tail at the side of her head which was finished off by a hair clip that looked like a tiara. Her white boots were the same length as Ruby's. She also had here weapon on her hip. Blake was dressed in black and white. She had tights that were black at the top and purple at the bottom. She had white shorts on. Her shirt was white which was black around her breasts. She wore black ankle boots which were nice. Her hair was let loose with a bot covering the top. Poppy could just see the handle of some weapons appearing from her shoulder. Yang however was dressed completely different to her team. She wore black short shorts* that were covered by a belt which looked like a skirt with the front cut away. A yellow t-shirt bearing her emblem appeared from her brown shirt which empathised the size of her breasts. She had a yellow neck tie around her neck and a fingerless glove on her right hand. Also on her wrists was her weapon. Their weapons were also introduced to us.

"Ruby's weapon is a sniper scythe, Crescent Rose. Weiss' weapon is a MADR*. The VBC* is Blake's weapon and mine is Ember Cecilia." Yang showed up what her weapon looked like properly. Poppy gasped in awe. All of their outfits and weapons were better than her own. She wore a simple black dress with bright pink combat boots. Her weapon was a bow with dust infused arrows that have the capability to paralyse the enemy. Ironic isn't it?

**A/N:**

***Short shorts are shorts that are shorter than the average shorts.**

**MADR- Multi Action Dust Rapier. Weiss' Weapon is called Myrtenaster**

**VBCS-Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe. Blake weapon is called Gambol Shroud.**


End file.
